


All Work and No Play

by celestialteapot



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Callie is jealous of how Erica is spending her time</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play

For the past three weeks Erica had been elbow deep in paperwork. She was putting the final touches to an article she'd been working on for the past few months and unfortunately for Callie this meant her only real contact with her girlfriend was when she occasionally emerged bleary eyed from her office to refill her coffee mug.

She tried doing the obvious things, standing naked next to the coffee pot ("we're out of sugar"), sitting naked in Erica's office ("pass me that folder") and hiding Erica's glasses ("could you pick up some contact lens solution next time you're out?") Nothing had worked and Callie was getting frustrated. It wasn't that she wasn't proud of her awesome girlfriend, the opposite, it was a pure jealousy thing. Callie wanted attention.

Erica had moved back to Seattle Pres' over the whole Denny/Izzy heart thing so time together at work was a little sparse... and even if they did work together, Callie reasoned, there would be no on-call room action, so it was only natural that she wanted all of Erica's attention when they were at home.

Pushing open the door to Erica's office (and after shifting Erica's elderly cat), Callie flopped down with an overly dramatic sigh onto the overstuffed bean bag.

"What's up?" Erica asked without looking up from the notes on her knee.

"Nothing." Callie sulked.

Turning her head slightly, Erica glanced over the top of her glasses at her, "really."

"Really." Callie confirmed.

"For some reason Cal, I don't believe you."

There was a long silence. "I never see you." Callie said leaning forward.

Erica turned fully to face her girlfriend. "I don't think I'm invisible."

"No, you're always here... wearing clothes and doing that thing with your glasses that makes you look really hot."

"'That thing with my glasses'?"

"Wearing them." Callie nodded at Erica. "Like that."

Giving Callie a mischievous smile, Erica reached up and began to unbutton her shirt: "and what if I do this...?"


End file.
